


A Witch Can Also be a Huntress

by CobraOnTheCob



Series: Nightfalcon Has a Realization on Social Media [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anyways, F/M, Gen, Just a quick drabble on Wanda's thoughts lol, Rewatched the scene where Wanda absolutely OWNED Thanos, Semi Avengers: Endgame Compliant, Tony Stark does not die in this fic but that is not the focus, and realized that she really went across the battlefield looking for him, so I spent a half hour whipping this up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23490856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobraOnTheCob/pseuds/CobraOnTheCob
Summary: It may not be an actual saying, but it should. "Anger a woman with telekinetic and telepathic powers, prepare to die." Or is it "don't be a genocidal maniac?"Doesn't matter.Just, prepare to die if you're a genocidal maniac.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: Nightfalcon Has a Realization on Social Media [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539349
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	A Witch Can Also be a Huntress

**Author's Note:**

> I need to make a series for these drabbles.

Coming back to life was not something Wanda expected. With Vision’s death, Wanda felt like her soul was torn apart and then burned, which was why she gladly embraced death. 

Now, she’s back, but Vision’s gone, and someone is telling her to get ready to fight again, for Thanos brought his army back to Earth.

Rage and grief surged through her body as she remembered how ruthlessly Thanos killed Vision. 

Before, Wanda hesitated to put Vision’s life on the line. Now, with him dead, nothing would hold her back.

So when she walks through the portals, her blood boils with adrenaline and impatience. When Captain America calls for the Avengers to assemble, Wanda runs as fast as she can, only one thought on her mind.

Find Thanos and make him pay for what he did.

Aliens come charging at her as she races through the field, her vision tunneling as she searches for Thanos and Thanos only. She shows no mercy as she flings them aside, or if they annoy her enough, just rips them apart. 

Spotting several creatures closing in on her from the sky, leaps up, destroys them before dropping down in front of Thanos, blocking him from getting to T’Challa. When he tells her he doesn’t recognize her, she forces her confusion into anger. Rage and grief powers each step she takes, each blast and rock she throws. How DARE Thanos not remember Vision? How DARE he forget those he killed?

Her grief and rage fueled attacks allow her to rip off his armor and she’s so close to inflict whatever pain and punishment she wants. She could rip out his heart, squeeze his organs, anything.

Thanos only survived because he decided to be a coward and sacrifice his troops just to save his ugly purple hide. As Wanda was forced to retreat, taking cover the best she could as missiles struck the ground and shook the earth, she could see Thanos recover and get away as fast as she could.

The rest of the battle was a blur, for there was no other chance for her to find Thanos and finish him off.

No matter.

Tony Stark was the one to snap his fingers and destroy all of Thanos’s army. All those killed by Thanos and his associates, have now been avenged.

It won’t bring back Vision, but Wanda could live with that. She now has time to grieve and mourn, and maybe one day, heal.


End file.
